criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fash n' Pain
Fash n’ Pain is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of the game. It is the second set in the Stardom Inlet district of New Cresthill. Plot Already on Miss Cresthill's night, the Police Department was waiting for the results of the coronation to be shown on television. It finished without any problem and everyone decided to relax but, a few minutes later, Xavier Hara stormed into the station to show a streaming where some cries were coming from the backstage of the event. Chief Galdwey chose the player and Senior Detective Mona Romanazzi, who couldn't help the player in their first case, to investigate the situation; when they arrived, they found former Miss Cresthill Francesca White impaled in her dressing room with a skewer crossing her chest. They suspected of Stephanie Andrews, the new Miss Cresthill, Rachel Howe, the first runner-up and Lauren Howard, a makeup artist in charge of the victim's beauty problems. Then, while Mona and the player were reviewing the evidence they had so far, the gossip press intercepted them and started a live transmission. After a small altercation with Moonshine Hearsay staff, they added its hostess, Amaris Brooks, and Helena Rogers, Miss Cresthill' staff member. Soon, they found out that Stephanie bullied Francesca when they were in high school and that Lauren's father business went bankrupt after the victim suffered an allergy attack because of his food. At the end of the chapter, Mayor Chris Brooks demanded explanations from the player and Chief Galdwey for suspecting his daughter. Despite the Mayor's discomfort, they still needed to treat her as a suspect, uncovering a little conflict that she had with Francesca because of a soccer player. Also, they learned that Helena was the one who vandalized the poster that the player found with Priscilla after arresting Arturo Prado's killer and that part of Francesca's last speech as Miss Cresthill was directed to Rachel, which criticized her for being lesbian. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Lauren Howard for Francesca's murder. At first, she denied the accusation, but quickly collapsed due to the pressure and confessed. Lawrence Howard, Lauren's father, worked day and night expecting to have a nice review from the current Miss Cresthill; however, when she suffered her allergy attack, every citizen in New Cresthill automatically disapproved Lawrence's restaurant, associating his cuisine with danger. Devastated of his destroyed dream and the many debts that he couldn't afford more, he committed suicide in a desperate attempt to end his suffering. Now that she had the opportunity to work with Francesca White, Lauren wouldn't waste it and she could finally avenge him, impaling her in a dressing room as she did with Lawrence's hopes and dreams. Touched by Lauren's motive, Judge Fraire sentenced her to 14 years in jail. In the aftermath, Mayor Brooks apologized for his actions and requested the player's help in finding Moonshine Hearsay's last memory card. Rogelio accompanied the player to find it and, after some analysis in his lab, he discovered that Amaris and her team had recorded Francesca's murder. When they confronted her about it, she answered that MH's cameras were all over the city, so she didn't hide any information from the police. In order to calm the player and Rogelio, Brooks gave them an exclusive entrance for a Viewtube party, because that way, the police might avoid another murder if it's capable of. Worried about her actions, the duo talked with the Mayor, who was scared of his daughter behavior and promised them that he would do something about it. In the second part of the AI, fashion designer, Ian Butler was looking for help to recover his newest creation. Since he wasn't available to watch the event, he asked Mona and the player if a contestant was wearing his dress. After receiving a negative answer, he supplicated the player to take a look with him, who accepted. They found it, seriously damaged, but the player could fix it; although Mr. Butler didn't find it proper. Their objective changed to find the "fashion culprit", who resulted to be Helena Rogers; Ian and Helena argued strongly about the dress, but they reached a monetary agreement. At the station, Rogelio reported Chief Galdwey the situation and gave her the invitation for the Viewtube party. To avoid a future problem like Miss Cresthill, Selena selected Rogelio to try to infiltrate the party. Summary Victim *Francesca White (found impaled in her dressing room) Murder Weapon *Skewer Killer *Lauren Howard Suspects :: Stephanie Andrews :: New Miss Cresthill Profile *The killer eats s'mores *The killer wears heels *The killer smokes :: Rachel Howe :: First Runner-Up Profile *The killer eats s'mores *The killer wears heels :: Lauren Howard :: Makeup Artist Profile *The killer eats s'mores *The killer wears heels *The killer smokes Appearance *The killer has acne :: Amaris Brooks :: Moonshine Hearsay Hostess Profile *The killer wears heels Appearance *The killer has acne :: Helena Rogers :: Staff Member Profile *The killer eats s'mores *The killer wears heels *The killer smokes Appearance *The killer has acne Quasi-Suspects :: Chris Brooks :: Mayor of New Cresthill :: Ian Butler :: Fashion Designer Killer Profile *The killer eats s'mores *The killer wears heels *The killer smokes *The killer has acne *The killer has brown eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dressing Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Nail Polish, Crown) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats s'mores) *Examine Bloody Nail Polish (Results: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears hills) *Examine Crown (Results: Miss Cresthill Crown; New Suspect: Stephanie Andrews) *Talk with Stephanie Andrews about the murder *Investigate Clothing Store (Clues: Victim's Handbag, Broken Pieces) *Examine Victim's Handbag (Results: Receipt; New Suspect: Rachel Howe) *Ask Rachel Howe about her meeting with the victim *Examine Broken Pieces (Results: Statue Woman) *Examine Mystery Woman (New Suspect: Lauren Howard) *Interrogate Lauren Howard about her relationship with the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! (Profile Updated: Stephanie wears heels, Rachel wears heels) Chapter 2 *Confront Amaris Brooks about her involvement in the murder (Profile Updated: Amaris wears heels) *Investigate Spa (Clues: Mud Bath Tub, Victim's Planner) *Examine Mud Bath Tub (Results: Muddy Yearbook) *Question Stephanie Brooks about her attitude towards the victim in high school (Profile Updated: Stephanie eats s'mores) *Investigate Dressing Table (Results: Cookie Tray, Torn Paper) *Examine Cookie Tray (Results: Bitten S'more) *Examine Bitten S'more (Results: Gray Particles) *Analyze Gray Particles (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Bank Movements) *Examine Bank Movements (Results: Howard Business Bankruptcy) *Ask Lauren Howard about the victim's influence on her father bankruptcy (Lauren wears heels and smokes) *Examine Victim's Planner (Results: Miss Cresthill' Staff Member Number, New Suspect: Helena Rogers) *Interrogate Helena Rogers about the victim's call motive (Helena smokes) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Mannequins (Clues: Magazine, Vandalized Flyer, Notebook) *Examine Magazine (Results: Amaris' Interview) *Confront Amaris Brooks about the love triangle that involved her and the victim (Lauren eats s'mores) *Examine Vandalized Flyer (Results: Helena's Handwriting) *Ask Helena about the reason why she vandalized the flyers (Profile Updated: Helena eats s'mores and wears heels) *Examine Notebook (Results: Written Speech) *Analyze Written Speech (9:00:00) *Interrogate Rachel Howe about the victim's homophobic commentary for her (Profile Updated: Rachel eats s'mores, Stephanie smokes) *Investigate Hydro Massage (Results: Skewer, High Heel) *Examine Skewer (Results: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Creamy Substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has acne) *Examine High Heel (Results: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Fame and Misfortune (2/6) Fame and Misfortune (2/6) *Assist Mayor Brooks with his request *Investigate Dressing Room (Clue: Plastic Pieces) *Examine Plastic Pieces (Result: Memory Card) *Analyze Memory Card (9:00:00) *Confront Amaris Brooks about hiding information from the police *Inform the Mayor about his daughter's actions (Reward: Burger) *Help Ian Butler with his small problem *Investigate Clothing Store (Clue: Silk Scraps) *Examine Silk Scraps (Result: Dress. Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Spa (Clue: Dress Belt) *Examine Dress Belt (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Helena's Fingerprints) *Ask Helena Rogers about destroying Butler's dress (Reward: White Tuxedo / White Silk Dress) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The first part of the case title is a homophone to the word "fashion" since it happened in a beauty event. *Viewtube is a parody of YouTube. Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Stardom Inlet